mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Strong
In series *Mr. Crosspatch: Both are red and strong. *Mr. Birthday: Both are square (original). *Mr. Cool: Both are triangle (2008). *Mr. Noisy: Both are red and rarely break things. *Mr. Clumsy: Both are accident-prone (2008). *Little Miss Whoops: Both are accident-prone (2008). Out of series *White Spy/Dagger (Spy vs. Spy, both are strong/as seen on karate school episode) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants, both are super strong), *Captain Barnacles (Octonauts, both are strong and have the same voice), *Yong Bao (The Railway Series, both are red and have similar voices), *Superman (DC Comics, both are very strong) *Garnet (Steven Universe, both are strong and red), *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa, both are strong), *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are strong), *Cragsters (Mixels, all 4 are strong), *T-Bone (SWAT Kats: both are big and strong) *Razor (SWAT Kats: both are very strong, barefoot and even wears a hat) *Rhode Island (the Scrambled States of America, both are red and strong) *Oswald the bear (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, both are big and strong), *Bane (Batman, DC Comics, both have inhumane strength), *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney, both are red and strong), *The Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast/Nick Jr., both are very strong and have red), *Brawn (Transformers, both are very strong), *Murdoch, Henry and Gordon (The Railway Series, all four are very strong), *Hank (The Railway Series, both are strong and have red), *Rei (Kilala Princess, both are strong), *Fezzik (Princess Bride, both are big and strong), *Hiro (The Railway Series, both have red and are strong), *Rocky (The Railway Series, both are red and very strong), *Weaver (Antz, both sound like Sylvester Stallone) *Harvey (The Railway Series, both are strong and red), *Colossus (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both have colossal strength), *Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs, both are really strong and athletic), *Donkey Kong (Nintendo, both are strong), *Merlin (The Railway Series, both have red), *Joe (Family Guy, both are very strong) *Guts Man (Mega Man, Capcom. Both have great strength), *The Thing (The Fantastic Four, Marvel Comics, both are strong), *Ty-Rux (DinoTrux, both are red and strong), *Jason/Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are athletic and red and have big muscles; however, Jason himself isn't strong, but his Tyrannosaurus mecha is), *Bently Yeti (Spyro, both are strong, yet friendly), *Strong Mad, (Homestar Runner, both are square (Mr. Strong's original body) and are very strong), *DJ (Total Drama series, both are friendly and strong), *Shnitzel (Chowder, both are strong), *Hercules & Tarzan (Disney, all 3 are strong), *Rick (Kirby Series, both are very friendly), *Alex Louis Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist, both are strong), *Pete (The Little Engine That Could, both are red and strong), *Knuckles (Sonic, both red and strong) *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic, both are very strong) *Pinky (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are strong) *X (Alphablocks, both are strong), *Big Mac (TUGS, both are strong, and speak with a Glaswegian Accent (1991-1992)), *Herry Monster (Sesame Street, both are strong), *James (The Railway Series, both are red and acts strong), *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are very strong and think they can prove their powers), *Giroro (Sgt Frog, both are red and strong), *Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr (The Incredibles, both are red and very strong), *Zefren (Wizards of Mickey, both are red), *Roxy (Winx Club, both have German accents), *Lightning McQueen (Cars, both are red and strong), *Gekko (PJ Masks, both are strong), *Mighty Moe (TUGS, both are square and strong), *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb, both are strong), *Zangief (Street Fighter II, Capcom. Both are strong and wear red), *Mike Haggar (Final Fight, Capcom. Both are strong), *Popeye (Popeye the Sailor, both are strong), *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64, they are both strong), *Sir Bart (The Sword in the Stone, both are friendly and strong), *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove, both have muscles and are strong), *Uncle Rusty (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are big and strong and have something red (Rusty wears a red handkerchief round his neck)), *Bear (Franklin the Turtle, both are friendly and strong), *Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum. both are very strong and have muscles), *Bowser and Wario (Super Mario, all 3 are very strong), *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons, both are muscular), *Mr. Jumbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have red and are very strong), *Larry the Lobster (Spongebob Squarepants, both are red and very strong), *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda Series, both are very strong), *Beresford (The Railway Series, both have a similar voice), *Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy, both are strong), *Drax (Guardians of the Galaxy, both have red and are strong), *Baymax (Big Hero 6, both are strong and have red), *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both are strong), *The King (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are strong), *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine (Cleveland Show Cutaway, both are red, but Uncle Thomas himself isn't that strong), *Talking Carl Tayasui, both are red), *Eep (The Croods, both are strong), *Owlette (PJ Masks, both are red and strong) *Po and Tigeress (Kung Fu Panda, three are strong), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both are big and very strong), *Magilla Gorilla (Hanna Barbera, both are friendly, strong, wear red and create havoc), *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, both are friendly and strong), *The Juggernaut (X-Men, Marvel Comics. Both are red, and have great amount of strength and durability). *Abraham Van Brunt/Brom Bones (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, both are strong) *Rodrigo, Chihuahua of Steel (Clifford's Really Big Movie, both are strong and can face challenges quickly and bravely), *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends, their strength causes accidents), *Shelley "Binky" Barnes (Arthur, both are big and strong), *Athos (Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, both are strong), *Darishiko Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are red and friendly), *Maude Marcella Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are strong and friendly), *Huckleberry "Huck" and Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are very strong, friendly and think they can prove thier powers), *Whitey (Flushed Away, both are very strong, friendly and hulk-sized), *The Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics, both have immense strength and have green (Hulk is green-skinned while Mr. Strong wears a green hat)), *Muscle Princess (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are very strong), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are strong), *Kev the Kiwi (Fat Pizza, both are very strong), *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are very strong, Rocky call up his cousins while Mr. Strong doesn't do that), *Batista (WWE, both are really strong and have muscles), *Wreck-it Ralph (Namesake; both are red, strong and accidentally break things), *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony, both are strong and red), *He-Man (Masters of the Universe, both have superior strength), *Panthro (ThunderCats, both are very strong), *Conkeldurr, Bastiodon, Electrivire & Incineroar (Pokémon, all 5 of them are strong). *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are red and have 'Strong' in their names), *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner, both are square and strong and have "Strong" in their names) *Strong Sad (Homestar Runner, both have "Strong" in their names) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2, both are big and strong), *Wooga (Canimals, both are strong), *Red (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are red, rectangular, friendly and are very strong), *Coach (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are red and rectangular), *Sulley (Monsters, Inc., both are big and strong), *Rocket (Little Einsteins, both are big and red), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are strong) *Rubble (Paw Patrol, both are strong), *Forest Evergreen (Lalaloopsy, both are strong), *Sporty (Little Robots, both are strong), *Lily Longsocks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both have great strength). *Surgeon (The Pup-Kateers, both are strong). *Blaze, Starla, Darington, Stripes, Zeg and Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines, all are strong), *Topsy (The Land Before Time, both are strong) *Axel (The Railway Series, both are red and strong) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are strong and red) *Amethyst (Steven Universe, both are strong) *Baloo (Disney's The Jungle Book, both are strong and friendly) *Sea Rogue (TUGS, both are strong) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse, both are strong and friendly) *Jock Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are strong and exercise) *Blocky (Battle For Dream Island, both are red and square) *Billy Bevel (Rolie Polie Olie, both are square) *Entbrat (The My Singing Monsters Show, both are strong and voiced by Phill Lollar) *Ultra Magnus (Transformers, both have great strength) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Teen Titans, both are strong and like to help others) *Master Mummy (ARMS, both are strong) *Max Brass (ARMS, both are strong) *Misango (ARMS, both are strong) *Liftmin (Kamiwaza Wanda, both are strong) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza, both are friendly and strong) *Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are strong) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are strong) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are friendly, but Fifi can be selfish at times) *Rocky Gibraltar (Toy Story, both are strong) *Mario (Super Mario Bros., both are red and strong (after Mario picks up the Super Mushroom)) *Fuse (Oddbods, both are red and strong) *Charlie Ant (Pink Panther and Pals/The Ant and The Aardvark, both are red, strong, and friendly) *Applejack (My Little Pony, both are strong) *Lofty (Bob the Builder; both are friendly and strong) *Slam Tasmanian and Ace Bunny (Loonatics; all three are strong) *Hawkodile (Unikitty!, both are strong, have red and can face challenges quickly and bravely) *Four Arms (Ben 10, both are red and strong) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both are strong) *King Kong (Namesake series, both are strong) *Gamera (Namesake series, both are strong) *Incineroar (Pokemon Sun and Moon, both are red and strong) *Smidge (Trolls, both are powerful and strong) *Brother Blood (Teen Titans, both are strong and powerful) *6th Evil Denpa Man (Denpa Ningen No RPG Free!, both want people to be strong (Like in Physical) and both have a good strength) *Wulfric (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are strong and powerful) *Newt (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are strong and powerful) Gallery Capt. Barnacles.png|'Captain Barnacles' popeye1.jpg|'Popeye' 15346_1.jpg|'Goofy' Th8MQQ2XTH.jpg|'Sea Rogue' TransKraderArm.png|'Krader' Seismo pose.jpg|'Seismo' Dat shuff tho.png|'Shuff' Gutsman.jpg|'Gutsman' Donkey_Kong.jpg|'Donkey Kong' Zangief.jpg|'Zangief' Haggar.jpg|'Haggar' Tank.png|'Tank' UltraMagnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus Axel.PNG|Axel Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch the Mighty Engine rg.png|Rhode Island 246x0w.jpg|Talking Carl Super sonic.png|Super Sonic Images.png|Sally Acorn Clip-art-super-mario-832109.jpg|Mario Buzz lightyear pose.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume He-Man.png|He-Man Steven garnet 174x252.png|'Garnet' dd40ypt-64487802-e00e-42cd-a4bb-dd21d0a60e21.png|Godzilla gamera_1999_front_render_by_wikizilla_dd5iv2c-pre.png|Gamera Kong by crossovercomic-db95ork.png|King Kong Brother_Blood_(Teen_Titans).jpg|Brother Blood Incineroar.PNG|Incineroar Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic).png|Applejack EvilDenpa6.jpeg|6th Evil Denpa Man Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show